Absolutamente genial
by Estrella de la Tarde1
Summary: UNIVERSO DE AVPM/AVPS. Ron no puede dormir si Harry no ronca, y Harry no puede besar a alguien sin antes probar que ese alguien no va a morir de lo maravilloso que es besar a Harry Potter. Situado en la mitad de AVPM. Harry/Ron.


**Fandom**: A Very Potter Musical/Sequel**  
>Título: <strong>_Absolutamente genial_  
><strong>Personajes: <strong>Ron Weasley. Harry Potter. Menciones a personajes varios.  
><strong>Parejas:<strong> Harry/Ron. El Harry/Cho del canon.  
><strong>Spoilers: <strong>Fuertes de AVPM, ligeros de AVPS.  
><strong>Extensión: <strong>2055 palabras  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Ron no puede dormir si Harry no ronca, y Harry no puede besar a alguien sin antes probar que ese alguien no va a morir de lo maravilloso que es besar a Harry Potter  
><strong>Dedicatoria: <strong>A **phoenixgfawkes**, porque jamás de los jamases hubiese escrito algo como esto si ella no me hubiese dado un pequeño empujoncito. Marian, quiero que sepas que te culpo por todo lo que esto pueda generar.  
><strong>Advertencias<strong>: Ninguna.

* * *

><p>Es de noche, tarde, y el mismo Ron se sorprende de no estar durmiendo, porque en general se queda dormido a los 27.4 segundos de haber tocado la cama. Pero hay algo distinto en el aire, algo que lo incomoda y no lo deja dormir, y que no es hambre, porque ya es la tercera vez que estira la mano para sacar una Red Vine de su escondite secreto- o no tan secreto, porque está seguro de que Harry lo ha saqueado más de una vez y, <em>realmente<em>, Harry es afortunado de que Ron lo _ame_, porque nadie se mete con sus Red Vine-, y la mastica desinteresadamente, lo cual debería ser ilegal o algo, porque _vamos_, es una Red Vine. Y es entonces cuando Ron se da cuenta de lo que pasa, y era tan evidente que está a punto de pegarse con la mitad que aún le queda de la mencionada Red Vine, pero tampoco es_ tan_ idiota, así que opta por metérsela en la boca y, así, con la boca llena, empezar a intentar resolver el problema.

- ¿Harry?

- Pensé que estabas dormido, Ron.- Responde Harry en un susurro.

- No puedo dormirme sin el sonido de tus ronquidos, compa.

Harry se ríe un poco, ahogando el sonido con la almohada, y Ron no puede evitar sonreír.

- Es que mis ronquidos son tus canciones de cuna.

- Totalmente.

- Porque mis ronquidos son totalmente fabulosos.

- Como todo tú, compa.

Se quedan callados por un par de segundos, y Ron escucha a _Slongbottom_ murmurar en sueños, y se pregunta si hará eso todas las noches, y si les serviría como material para reírse de él aún más durante el día. Se responde que no le importa, porque no es algo que valga tanto la pena como para obligarse a permanecer despierto… más que los 27.4 segundos que tarda en dormirse si la respiración de Harry lo está acompañando.

- ¿Harry?

- ¿Si, Ron?

- ¿Por qué estás despierto?

Ron escucha ruido de sábanas, y lo siguiente que sabe es que Harry está sentado en su cama, vestido con su pijama rojo y dorado que tanto le gusta, sin anteojos, porque igual está oscuro y no vería nada, las piernas cruzadas a estilo indio y su cabello enrulado disparándose en cualquier dirección. Ron tiene ganas de estirar una mano y jugar con uno de esos rulos, porque siente curiosidad de saber si rebotaría entre sus dedos tanto como imagina, pero su madre siempre le ha dicho que _la curiosidad mató al gato_ y si algo llega a pasarle a Crookshanks, Ron no sabe quién va a poder soportar a Hermione, pero él seguro que no.

- Estoy preocupado.- Dice Harry, y su voz es apenas un susurro, y Ron nunca había escuchado a Harry tan vulnerable en su vida.

- ¿Por los dragones? No te preocupes, Harry, tenemos eso bajo control.- No dice _Hermione tiene eso bajo control_, pero está implícito, y Ron sabe que si tiene que encadenar a Hermione a la biblioteca hasta que haga la búsqueda necesaria para que todo_ esté_ bajo control, lo hará. _Oh, por supuesto que lo hará._

- ¿Qué?- Y Harry suena sorprendido, como si no supiera de qué demonios está hablando Ron.- No, claro que no. ¿A quién demonios le importan los dragones? Hermione _totalmente_ hará eso por mí.

Ron asiente con la cabeza aunque Harry no pueda verlo, porque es como si le hubiera sacado las palabras de la boca.

- ¿Entonces que te preocupa, hombre? Eres _Harry Freakin' Potter_. ¿Qué problema podría haber en tu vida? Estoy seguro de que podrías chasquear los dedos y solucionarlos todos.

Harry sonríe, y Ron no puede evitar sonreír también porque, ¡que demonios! Harry tiene una sonrisa preciosa.

- Tienes razón, Ron. Pero, ¿sabes? A veces la gente es tonta.- Ron asiente fervientemente con la cabeza una vez más.- No es que yo tenga dudas de mi mismo, claro que no. Pero a veces creo que la gente no está preparada para darse cuenta de lo _intensamente genial_ que soy.

Se miran a los ojos por un instante, aunque Ron vea apenas poco más que el brillo característico de los ojos hazel de Harry… y Harry vea aún menos, porque, bueno, no lleva sus gafas, y Ron ha aprendido con el tiempo que Harry sin sus gafas no ve una vaca adentro de una cartera, pero eso importa poco. Ron simplemente estira una mano, la apoya en la rodilla izquierda de Harry, y le da un pequeño apretón.

- Eres _demasiado_ genial como para que la gente pueda apreciarlo, Harry.

- Es que, en serio, Ron. Nunca he besado a nadie, pero sé que cuando decida hacerlo va a ser genial, porque, ¿algo que yo haga podría ser algo más que genial? Pero por momentos tengo miedo de que cuando bese a Cho, porque es evidente de que Cho va a aceptarme porque, vamos, soy Harry Potter, esté demasiado por encima de sus capacidades, ¿entiendes? Por eso hoy hice que Ginny- y ante la mención del nombre de su hermana, los dos hacen gesto de inducirse el vómito, porque es algo que llevan demasiado arraigado entre los dos como para dejar de hacerlo simplemente porque es de noche y no pueden verse- testeara la canción que escribí para ella. No porque yo pensara que mi canción podía tener fallos o algo, obvio. Simplemente para saber si estaba al alcance del entendimiento de los _pobres simples mortales_ que no son yo. A veces siento que tengo que hacer eso con todo lo que hago, Ron. Probarlo con alguien más antes, para estar seguro de que no va a ser _demasiado_ para la pobre persona a la que está destinada tanta genialidad. Pero ahora pienso en cómo va a ser cuando bese a Cho. Y estoy un poco preocupado. Porque… ¿con quién podría probar eso? ¿Con Hermione?- Vómito.- ¿Con Ginny?- Vómito otra vez.-_ A veces mi vida es tan complicada, Ron.  
><em>  
>A Ron le tiemblan un poco las manos, y no está seguro de si es porque nunca había visto a Harry tan abierto y tan vulnerable antes, porque no puede entender la <em>absoluta genialidad<em> de Harry, que en ese preciso momento lo supera, o porque está asustado de lo que tiene ganas de decir. Al final abre la boca y lo dice de todos modos, porque Harry es su mejor amigo _en todo el mundo_, y los mejores amigos no se esconden nada, ni siquiera esos pensamientos inentendibles y oscuros que a veces se le forman a uno en lo profundo de la mente.

- Puedes probar conmigo, si quieres.- Por un segundo, estuvo a punto de decir_ practicar_, pero se corrigió a tiempo. Harry no practica, Harry no necesita practicar, simplemente necesita _probar_ que lo que puede dar no es demasiado, que lo que puede dar no hará que un simple mortal se muera de felicidad delante de sus narices. Ron no está seguro de si este será el caso en que Harry pueda probar que lo que tiene para dar _no es demasiado_.

El tiempo que pasa quizás no es más que cinco o diez segundos, pero a Ron le parece una eternidad. Porque Ron no se mide con Harry, no se ha medido nunca, pero en ese justo momento se pregunta si no habrá sobrepasado algún límite. Son segundos largos y tortuosos, pero solo mucho después Ron se da cuenta de que eran los segundos naturales que Harry necesitaba para procesar lo que acababa de decirle.

- ¡Genial! ¿No te molesta, hombre? Porque para mí sería absolutamente increíble, y justo lo que necesito.

Ron sonríe, porque conoce demasiado a Harry como para no detectar la alegría y la excitación en su tono de voz. Sonríe, y siente que podría sonreír hasta que le dolieran las mejillas, y en ese momento no piensa en Harry tocando la guitarra y las increíbles volteretas que eso le hace dar a su estómago, no piensa en lo estúpidamente feliz sin sentido que lo hace cada re-afirmación de que Cho Chang sale con Cedric Diggory, no piensa en lo que le dijo en su primer año la bufanda de las preferencias sexuales. Solo piensa en Harry, y en su sonrisa, y en que es su mejor amigo, y en que él haría lo que sea, _cualquier cosa_, para ayudarlo, pero también para que esa sonrisa esté siempre presente.

Ron aún no ha terminado de pensar en todo eso- _porque, ey, todo lleva su tiempo, ¿okey?_- cuando Harry ya está encima suyo, sus manos en sus caderas y su boca en su boca y _wow. Wow._ _Simplemente wow._ Ron tampoco ha besado nunca a una chica antes, y no es que no le gusten las chicas, simplemente no ha encontrado ninguna que le llame lo suficiente la atención. ¿Hermione? (Ron podría intentar vomitar, pero no parece apropiado, porque aparentemente la lengua de Harry quiere hacer sociales con su campanilla, y hay ciertas partes de su anatomía que no están para nada disgustadas con esa interacción). Cho Chang está fuera de su alcance, porque, bueno, Cedric, y Harry y, sinceramente, _medio colegio_ antes que él. Luego está su propia hermana (argh), y el universo femenino de Ron no se expande mucho más allá, porque la verdad es que Ron tampoco ha sentido nunca mucho interés en expandirlo. Si ha de ser sincero, tiene a Harry para ser su mejor amigo, su cómplice, su confidente, el receptor de toda su atención y adoración. Y a Hermione, para reírse un poco de ella, picarle las mejillas y que le haga sus tareas. _¿Qué más podría necesitar?_

Ron se da cuenta de que está pensando _demasiado_ para tener la lengua de Harry Potter metida hasta la garganta- situación por la cual toda la población femenina de Hogwarts y la mitad de la masculina darían su brazo de la varita- y entonces responde al beso, pero sobre todo hace aquello que lleva años deseando hacer. Lleva una de sus manos al cabello de Harry y comienza a jugar con sus rulos y _boing, boing, boing_, son tan adorables como parecen, y Ron piensa que podría morirse aquí y ahora, porque no hay modo de que exista algo en el mundo que pueda saturar más sus sentidos que _Harry Potter_, con su maldita lengua habilidosa y húmeda, sus malditos adorables rulos, sus malditas manos de dedos largos, todo su maldito encanto saliéndole por cada uno de los poros. Ron responde al beso, pero no solo responde, si no que lo besa _él_, con iniciativa propia y deseo, y Harry se deja llevar, porque así es Harry, con los brazos abiertos a recibir lo que le da la vida, porque durante once años nunca recibió nada, y en los últimos años ha ganado la confianza para saber que no importa lo que le de la vida:_ él sabrá convertirlo en algo fantástico_.

Es Harry quien rompe el beso, y eso a Ron no le sorprende, porque sabe una o dos cosas sobre si mismo, pero tampoco le importa, porque Harry está sonriendo y aunque Ron sabe que es _tan fácil_ hacerlo sonreír, porque tiene esa sonrisa espontánea y genuina, no deja de parecerle una de las mejores cosas de la vida poder ser él quien lo haga sonreír así.

- ¡Genial, amigo! ¡Gracias!- Y aunque Harry pone ese entusiasmo en absolutamente cada aspecto de su vida, Ron no puede evitar que se le infle el pecho de orgullo.- Bueno, ¿qué opinas?

Y en ese momento Ron quisiera decirle tantas cosas. Decirle que es _demasiado_, que Cho no va a poder con todo eso, que necesita _practicar_ para llegar a un nivel que sea soportable, y que él está más que dispuesto a seguirlo ayudando. Decirle que es _demasiado_, y que jamás va a poder dejar de ser demasiado, que ni lo intente con Cho, porque Cho jamás sería capaz de soportarlo. Decirle, también, que Cho no se lo merece, que nadie se merece siquiera que Harry pierda su maravilloso tiempo pensando en nadie. Ron quisiera decirle muchas cosas, pero Harry es, siempre, ante todo, su mejor amigo, y le sonríe expectante, con los ojos abiertos, y Ron no puede hacer otra cosa que sonreírle de vuelta y decirle:

- Absolutamente genial, Harry. _Como siempre. Como todo._

* * *

><p><strong>Lean, sueñen, escriban, amen, bailen, sonrían<strong>

**Estrella**


End file.
